1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical composition and a method of treatment for accomplishing weight loss by a human ingesting the chemical composition in recommended dosages prior to eating a meal, thereby facilitating the absorption and binding of undigested fat to a fibrous agent for rapid elimination from the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this day and age, many people's lifestyles have become less physically active. A natural result of a sedentary lifestyle is the tendency to gain weight, which is further compounded by the modern day tendency of many people to consume food which has a high fat content. Indeed, it is commonly thought that many people are now over-weight or at least moderately obese, and such individuals typically suffer from certain health problems associated with such conditions, at least at some later point in life, if not sooner than expected. Due to this trend, countless efforts have been made to help people control their weight. As a few examples, many have proclaimed to have won the "battle of the bulge" with a specific diet program or a particular exercise program. Others in the scientific arena formulated sugar substitutes and are pursuing fat substitutes as methods to reduce the caloric intake of an individual hopefully without, sacrificing the taste of otherwise highly fattening foods. While these efforts are generally capable of aiding many in their fight to lose weight and establish a healthier life style, many such attempts are generally ineffective or simply not practical. For example, some good meaning souls have tried in earnest to follow a particular diet plan but eventually, deviate from the plan because of lack of will-power in continue a given program for weeks or months at a time. Finally, some view sugar substitutes as being tasteless or carrying an intolerable health risk, given that some studies have linked them to carcinogens and/or the formation of brain tumors.
It has been appreciated in recent years that the fat content of foods which people eat are a major culprit behind human weight gain. For example, regardless of the type of fat present in a food product, fat has the highest caloric value per gram--about 9 calories per gram--of any food group. It is understood that the body tends to store fat for future use, rather than to utilize it immediately, and this factor helps lead to weight-gain. Unfortunately, fat also makes many food items more tasty--whether butter on bread, dressings on salads, sour cream on potatoes, or frosting on cake--and are therefore, difficult to eliminate entirely from one's diet. Thus, fat usually finds its way into the body. Once it does so, a healthy body automatically proceeds with the digestion process by the secretion of lipase, an enzyme that accelerates synthesis of fats, i.e., breaking down the fat molecule. The majority of all fats in foods are present in "triglyceride form", which the body seeks to break down by removing the glycerol molecule from the triglyceride and thereby, release the free fatty acids. Once this occurs, the body is well on its way to absorbing and storing the fat instead of utilizing it for energy.
From the foregoing, it will be understood that there remains an appreciable need in the art for a product and attendant safe and easy method of treatment which facilitates a person's efforts to lose weight. Any such product and method should be capable of aiding a person in accomplishing this goal without relying exclusively on a person's having sufficient will-power to maintain a strict diet and/or a rigorous exercise program. In addition, any such product and method should not interfere with the taste of foods. Ideally, any such product or method would permit a person to eat the foods that they most like, while not being as mindful about the amount of fats contained therein, and further, would prevent the body from absorbing the fat in such foods once they have been eaten. Any such product and method would ideally also aid the body in rapid elimination of the ingested fats in a safe, comfortable and natural manner. The present invention is designed to satisfy these and other needs which remain in the art and is believed to represent a significant advance in improving a person's health while facilitating weight loss by means of the rapid elimination of fat from the human body.